


Getting Your Feet Wet

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's mom dresses John up, gives him a blowjob, and asks him to do her a small favor. With his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Your Feet Wet

John bit his lip and moaned as Rose’s mom sucked his dick, her hands rubbing his feet as they hung off the side of the bed. He was dressed in a frilly blue and white lolita dress with an embarrassingly short skirt, though it was hardly as embarrassing as the see-through powder blue stockings running up to his thighs… or the pair of striped panties wrapped around his balls. She, on the other hand, was dressed in nothing but a frilly pink thong and a matching pair of leggings, and John couldn’t help but stare at her massive bare breasts as she bobbed her head on his shaft. And in the process, he also couldn’t help but notice the huge fourteen-inch cock sticking out of her panties, which she slowly stroked while she blew him.

Eventually, the older woman pulled away. “John… can you do me a favor?”

“Yes, Miss Lalonde?” he asked cautiously.

“Just take your feet here, and…” She grabbed one of John’s ankles and guided it over to her cock, moaning as she gently dragging his toes over her length.

John gasped as she continued to move his foot against her. “With… my feet?”

Miss Lalonde looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. “Pleeeease?”

He bit his lip. “…Yes, Miss Lalonde.”

With that, John moved his other foot down to the older woman’s dick, and she moaned loudly as he awkwardly stroked her with both of them. “Mmmm, thank you,” she said, closing her eyes in pleasure. “Oh, and John?”

“Yes, Miss Lalonde?”

“Call me Mom.”

John shuddered, not a hundred percent okay with the idea, but he didn’t actually _have_  a mom, so it wasn’t _that_  weird, right? “…Yes, Mom.” The older woman chuckled at that, and she wrapped her lips back around John’s cock, taking him into her mouth once more. John groaned as he plunged into the warmth of Miss Lalonde’s mouth once more, and he felt his stockings becoming damp with precum as he continued to stroke his feet over Mom’s swollen member, stirred on as she moaned around his shaft.

Mom began to buck her hips against John’s feet as they wrapped around her cock, the wet cloth of his stockings quietly squelching as they became soaked with more of per pre. She reached her hands to her chest, groping her breasts and tweaking at her nipples as John’s legs pressed them together. She bobbed her head desperately on John’s shaft, whimpering around it as her dick throbbed between John’s toes. Finally, with a muffled cry, she came, her massive cock throbbing as it shot a sizable load of thick white cum between John’s legs, staining the bed with her fluids. Hearing her noises, John reached his climax as well, and his dick twitched in Mom’s mouth as it emptied one shot after another of his sticky semen into her mouth, and she eagerly swallowed each drop as it poured down her throat.

As John’s climax finished, Mom pulled away, breahting heavily as she licked her lips. Her cock was still thoroughly hard, even as it dripped with her semen, and she looked at John hungrily as he caught his breath. Mom rosed to her knees, and as she did, she hooked her hands under John’s armpits, lifting him up off the bed. “Miss L… Mom?” Suddenly, she pushed him onto the bed, and John gasped as he was pinned onto his back, his legs up the air. “Ack, hey!”

Mom promptly climbed up onto the bed, settling onto her knees in front of him. “John, that was so good… but I want _more_ …” Resting his feet on her shoulders, she leaned down to grab his panties, pulling them up off of his waist to expose his ass and let his testicles hang free. The older woman slid her shaft between John’s cheeks, and he gasped through his teeth.

“M-Mom, wait!” he cried as she continued frotting against him.

“John, please… I need it…” She grabbed John’s legs by the inside of his knees, lifting him up to press the wet tip of her shaft against John’s asshole. “It’ll feel good, I promise…” His feet were in the air near Mom’s face, and as she saw the left one, she leaned over to it, wrapping her lips around John’s toes to suck her juices from his stockings.

John moaned loudly as Mom sucked on his toes, and he bit his lip as precum dribbled from his dick into his skirt. “Y… yes, Mom…” The older woman hummed in pleasure, and she pushed her tip insistently against John’s pucker. With just a bit of pressure, she slipped into his ass, and John let out a loud groan as Mom’s cock penetrated his rectum, the older woman setting into a rhythm of steady thrusts. “F-fuck…”

Mom continued to suck on John’s foot as she pushed deeper and deeper into John’s rectum, and he let out pained grunts as his anus burned around her thick shaft. Her precum continued to leak into his ass, making her motions smoother as she continued bucking her hips against him, and soon half of her fourteen-inch length was buried inside of him. She took her mouth off of his left foot to speak. “You’re so good, John… you’re such a good boy…”

She leaned over to his left foot, running her tongue up the sole of it before she took his toes into her mouth. John let out a loud moan at the sensation, and he grit his teeth as Mom continued thrusting into him, her huge breasts bouncing back and forth with each thrust.. Her cock was hot and slick inside of him, making his own member twitch as it pushed against his prostate, and soon enough, she was fully sheathed in his asshole, her balls slapping against his cheeks as continued pounding his colon.

As Mom hammered away at his prostate, John felt his orgasm overcome him, crying out as his dick fired several jets of cum into his frilly skirt, leaving it visibly stained as Mom continued thrusting into him. She growled with pleasure at the sight of it, taking her mouth off of his foot to lean forward onto him, her massive breasts pressing against John’s chest as she pressed a fervent kiss against his lips, As she leaned against him, she fucked him harder and faster, until she finally reached her climax, Her throbbing cock twitched and pulsed inside of John’s asshole, filling it with rope after rope of her thick white semen, and John gasped against her lips as his rectum was stretched out by the sheer volume of her release. His cock twitched in his skirt, filling it with more sticky cum as Mom milked another orgasm out of him, until her climax finally subsided.

The older woman pulled away from John’s mouth, and she grinned as she looked down at him, breathing heavily with his neck bent back and his eyes rolling up into his head. “You’re such a good boy, John…” she said, gently running a hand through his hair.

It took John a moment to register what she’d said, and he responded in a slurred voice. “Thank you… Mom…”

Mom lifted her torso, looking down at the mess she’d made of the boy, and a guilty look crossed her face. “John, dear, are you alright? Are you hurt?” She waited for a response, but John simply continued panting. “John?” She leaned back over him, seeing his eyes shut and his mouth still hanging open. “Oh dear. That might have been too much.”

She pulled her cock out of his ass, biting her lip as she saw it gaping open, dripping with her semen. Looking up, she saw his legs still standing in the air, his stockings now thoroughly filthy with precum and saliva. That wouldn’t do, so she gently pulled them off, and as she laid her eyes upon his bare feet, she felt her cock beginning to harden once more.

“No, I can’t,” she quietly muttered, biting her lip harder as she stared at John’s clean (if slightly damp) toes. “But… it’s just his feet, right? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” She scooted back on the bed, grabbing John’s ankles and lowering his legs, letting his soles wrap around her shaft, and she suppressed a moan as she thrusted between them. “I’m sure he… _ngh_ … won’t even notice…”

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
